Wrongly Marked
by Understandably Insane
Summary: Naruto takes the bite during the Chuunin exams instead of Sasuke. How does Naruto's world cope and progress afterwards? [On hold]
1. Prologue

Summary: During the Chuunin Exams, Team 7 encounters Orochimaru, the evil member of the three legendary Sennin. He is apparently after Sasuke's body, but due to Naruto's need to protect his friends, finds that he has marked the wrong person. How will Team 7 continue? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not, and likely will not, own Naruto or its characters. This fan fiction is not for monetary gain. I am sexy

* * *

**Prologue;**

"Sasuke-kun!"

_**'Hey kid, wake up...'**_

"It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and gets in the way, but..."

_**'Kid, if you don't get up, I'll make you get up...'**_

"At least he's not a coward!"

Sasuke visibly tensed. 'Sakura's completely right... what am I doing standing around?' He raised his head, eyes clenched.

_'Foolish brother. If you want to kill me, then hate, spite and survive pathetically! Run and run, and cling desperately to life...'_

He forcibly opened his eyes, a look of intense anger upon his face. 'NO!' Sharingan blazing, he leaped into the air, hurling 4 Kunai at the Grass attacker's passive form. 'If I can't risk my life here, then how do I expect to defeat my brother?' His hand gripped the tree, and he whirled himself around in the direction the now running Grass attacker, and launched his spinning windmill blade, which was also dodged. He pumped his final kunai full of chakra, engulfing it in flame, and throwing it at his opponent.

_**'Hey, kid, you're really missing a great fight here, y'know?'**_

Naruto opened his eyes, which felt like that had been closed forever, and slowly turned in Sasuke's direction just in time to see the windmill blade come flying back at the Grass nin.

"Sasuke...?" was all that Naruto managed to get out, the pain in his head making it terribly difficult for him to think.

'Ha,' Sasuke thought, as his windmill blade was caught by the Grass nin's mouth. 'Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!' With that, flame began running up the string he had attached to the weapon, connecting with the Grass nin's face. 'Gotcha.' Sasuke smirked.

"To be able to use the Sharingan so well at this age... You truly are the man that carries the Uchiha blood." The Grass nin looked up at Sasuke, a violent grin on his face. "Just as I thought... I want you..."

'What... who is this guy? He took that flame attack right in the face, but it doesn't seem to have affected him at all!' Sasuke mentally yelled.

"I had fun testing your powers." The Grass nin said, reaching a hand up to his hita-ate. He pushed against it and a small amount of steam blew off in the wind, revealing a sound headband. "You really are brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi." the recently revealed Sound nin said, obvious excitement in his voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke screamed.

Holding up the earth scroll, he answered. "My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, then survive and pass this exam..." He grinned as the scroll went up in flames. "Of course, make sure to defeat my Sound nin trio on the way." The last of the earth scroll turned to ashes and blew away.

_**'Hey kid, now's the time. You really wanna be Hokage? Defeat this guy. Not only will you save your friends, but you'll have destroyed one of the most evil people on the planet. But then again, it's unlikely that you could do either.' **_The Kyuubi sounded as if he was having a lot of fun. Of course, he always did when tormenting Naruto.

"What are you talking about? We never want to see your face again!" Screamed Sakura.

"Oh, but things won't work out the way you want, little girl. The world rarely works how you want it to." He chuckled a little, and raised his hands into a seal. Suddenly, his neck elongated and his head flew towards Sasuke.

_**'Too bad, looks like your friend is gonna die.' **_The Kyuubi laughed.

'Not today! No! Not while I can prevent it!' Naruto shouted back at the Kyuubi. Using all of his strength, he rose and kicked off the ground, heading right for Sasuke. 'He won't die, he won't!'

Orochimaru bit down. 'Finally, Sasuke-kun, you're all mine.' He released and his head shot back to rest properly on his shoulders. He looked back over at Sasuke and his eyes widened considerably.

'_**Aha, kid, you got guts. I'll give you that.' **_Laughed the Kyuubi.

"AHHH!" Naruto dropped to his knees and released an ear-piercing scream. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It burnt all over, but at the same time it only burnt where he was bitten.

"Wha... what have you done?" Screeched Orochimaru. "How dare you interfere!"

Sasuke couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked down at Naruto, on his knees, sweating and screaming in agony. He looked over at Sakura, who was visibly shaking, more than he had ever seen her shake before. He turned to Orochimaru, who was absolutely furious. "The world rarely works how you want it to, right?"

Orochimaru snapped his head around to look at Sasuke, and his eyes turned to that of pure hatred. How could this be happening? He wanted Sasuke, not the brat! This just wasn't right! But there was nothing he could do to fix it. The marking process wouldn't be ready for another week, at the very least. It would need nearly a month to get the full amount of power out of it again.

"I'll be back for you, Sasuke." He regained his composure. "That brat will probably die within the next week. Not many people survive the seal." He grinned, and sunk into the branch he was standing on, disappearing from sight completely.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed. The pain was still there, and was gradually hurting more and more, if that was even possible. It felt like his skin was melting. The pain was just unbearable.

"Naruto! Hang in there!" Sakura shouted, running over to him. She then spotted the blood on Naruto's shoulder.. "Sasuke, come here, and bring your banda..." she trailed off. Sasuke jumped over to inspect. What he saw made him gasp. The blood on Naruto's shoulder, oozing slowly from the bite marks, started to turn black. The bite sealed up and the blood seemed to sink back into the shoulder's skin. It then moved around and formed a shape that looked similar to a fully developed Sharingan. Three commas in a circle formation.

"Gaaaah!" Naruto let out a final scream before passing out, painfully twitching. Sakura just looked down at him in a state of pure shock. She didn't understand what was going on. Or, more correctly, she just refused to accept what she saw in front of her.

"We have to move somewhere safer, Sakura. I'll carry him, but let's get going. We're one person down and any team with brains will take advantage of it." His voice was a little shaky. She nodded, unable to say anything. Sasuke lifted Naruto onto his back, and they leapt down to the ground to find temporary shelter.

* * *

A/N;

A short one, basically setting the scene for other chapters to come. It is (obviously) set during the chuunin exam, at the point where Team 7 first encounters Orochimaru. I've been reading a load of the fanfic here at both the very good and the downright horrible stories (Hopefully mine won't fall under that category, but I don't think I'll ever forget some of the horribly cliched and impossible situations I've read lately), and inevitably had a few ideas of my own. Anywho, I'll quit boring you with my end of chapter notes.

PS; Waaah, waiting time to upload chapters for new users sucks, even if it is for a good cause.

PPS; I really am sexy, just as the disclaimer says. Also, PPS has "pee pee" in it, which I find mildly amusing. I am rather childish, at times.

--

**Translations;** (May or may not be correct)

_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_ ; Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique. It's the jutsu Sasuke uses to send a flame down a piece of string, in case you didn't know that already.

--


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: During the Chuunin Exams, Team 7 encounters Orochimaru, the evil member of the three legendary Sennin. He is apparently after Sasuke's body, but due to Naruto's need to protect his friends, finds that he has marked the wrong person. How will Team 7 continue? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not, and likely will not, own Naruto or its characters. This fan fiction is not for monetary gain. I am sexy

* * *

It was wet and cold. Naruto opened his eyes. "Dark too." he announced to no one. 

**"What were you doing, brat? You didn't defeat Orochimaru. That was pathetic."**

Great. He was in the Kyuubi's chamber. That meant he was either passed out due to immense pain, or passed out due to near death. He blinked a few times, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Once they did, he noticed the Tomoe shaped marks on the roof of the chamber. "What is that?" he pointed, assuming the Kyuubi would know.

**"Heh, you don't remember?" **He did indeed know. **"You sacrificed yourself for that idiot of a kid, Sasuke. Now you have a mark compliments of Orochimaru. He said you probably have less than a week to live. Of course, he wasn't taking into consideration my being here. And I refuse to die because of some stupid mark."**

Naruto tilted his head to the side to look at his shoulder. Seeing the mark there officialised everything his brain could remember, and what the caged demon had just told him. Looking back at the roof, he shut his eyes again. He didn't want to think.

**"Well brat," **The fox threatened. **"If you give up and die, I'll kill you. I am not ready to leave the world just yet."**

**--**

Naruto awoke to the sound of kunai scraping together. The sound of metal against metal seemed to bring pleasure to his ears, even considering that he had just woken up, which was strange. Usually, after just waking up, he preferred the sound of nothing. He sat up and looked at his surroundings, which seemed astoundingly clear through his eyes. Sakura was kneeling on the ground, attending to Lee. Funnily enough, the first thing he noticed about her was that her hair was considerably shorter. Sasuke stood a fair distance from Zaku Abumi, one of the three Sound nin, and both were fairly beat up. Further over, he saw the two other Sound nin. Kin Tsuchi, who was against a tree and apparently knocked out. Dosu Kinuta was standing in place, and his visible eye was rather angry, most likely attributed to the fact he was caught in Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu. Chouji and Ino both knelt on the ground at the other side of the clearing, exhausted.

"What did you say about Orochimaru?" Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

"He sent us here to kill you, Sasuke." Replied Zaku, a sharp grin plastered on his face. "And that's exactly what I intend to accomplish here."

Sasuke rushed the long way around at Zaku, and attempted to land a kick to his side, which was dodged and countered with a punch. Sasuke knocked the punch out of the way, and threw a punch back. Zaku caught it, grinning evilly, and moved his other palm in front of Sasuke's chest.

Zaku laughed. "You lose. Zankūha!"

With that, a huge gust of air flew out from his hand, propelling Sasuke backward at an alarmingly fast rate, causing him to hit a tree with a sickening crunch. Blood trickled down the side of Sasuke's face and his arms hung limp beside him. He was, at least, still breathing, but definitely unconcious.

It was about then that Sakura noticed that Naruto had regained consciousness. Her face almost expressed how glad she was that despite Sasuke's loss, not everything was going to go sour, now that Naruto could fight. Then she saw the mark from Naruto's shoulder begin to grow outwards, covering most of his body, and creating two black rings around his now red, fox-like eyes. The whisker shaped birthmarks grew thicker and his canines grew longer. His hair turned to a dark red colour. His finger nails became sharper, like claws. Sakura's happiness turned to fear. "Naruto..?" She barely managed to get the word out.

Naruto wasn't sure why, but the extreme anger from seeing one of his friends get hurt, augmented by the mark, had turned into a state of bliss. Perhaps it was because of the immense power that he felt flowing through him. Perhaps it was that he was really looking forward to being able to cause someone pain. Either way, he was just in a great mood and Sasuke's defeat just didn't seem to matter any more.

"Is he dead yet, Zaku?" Dosu asked.

"Nah, just unconcious." Zaku replied, seemingly proud of himself. "How fast do you think I could take out the pink haired girl?"

This brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I'd say under a minute, she looks rather pathetic."

This caused Naruto to revert back to anger.

Zaku laughed, and dove for Sakura. He didn't get too far though, as Naruto grabbed one of his arms and hurled him to the ground. No one had seen him move. He just kind of appeared. Still holding Zaku's arm, he let out a maniacal laugh.

"So, you like these arms, right?" Naruto questioned, an evil smirk on his face. He wanted his opponent to feel useless, just as he had made Sakura feel. He lifted Zaku up off the ground and grabbed his other arm. "I don't really see a reason for you to keep them. If you want to keep them, I suggest you say something." Naruto's evil smirk widened into an evil smile. He loved the feel of absolute control, knowing how easily he could kill Zaku. He could practically feel the fear that was emanating from his body. His own anger had vanished yet again, replaced with a feeling of power.

He raised his foot, and placed it against Zaku's chest.

"No, don't do-- AHH!" Zaku screamed.

Naruto was pulling on his arms, planning to tear them off completely. He could hear the muscles in Zaku's arms ripping and he loved it.

Sakura fell backwards. She couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto had become evil, a complete reversal of his usual demeanour. "Why?" she whispered. The fear and disgust she was feeling acting as a gate on her voice. "Why is this happening?" Tears started running down her cheeks. "Why?..."

Shikamaru had dropped his Kagemane no Jutsu from holding Dosu back when Naruto had let out his evil laugh. Just like Sakura, he couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Nor could anyone else, for that matter. The normally cheerful and childish Naruto had become evilly insane. Not to mention infinitely stronger. It just didn't make sense to them.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when they heard the popping sounds from Zaku's arms and the intense scream of pain afterwards. The bones had been removed from their sockets.

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura wailed at him. He looked around at her, seeing the endless stream of tears running down her cheeks.

"Stop." She said again, softer. "Just stop." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

He released his grip from Zaku, whose arms simply hung lifelessly at his sides. The marks on his body retreated back to his shoulder and he slowly returned back to his normal form. The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He had caused Sakura to cry and caused everyone around him to fear him. He was going to lose what few friends he had, for sure.

Dosu was the first to break the silence. "Ju.. just take our scroll, let us live." He was scared, he had to get out of there. He threw the scroll over near Sakura, and retrieved the unconscious body of Kin. "Come on Zaku. Let's get out of here while we can." The two leaped into the trees and away.

Sakura quickly pocketed the scroll, and walked past Naruto in the direction of Sasuke.

"Sakura," Naruto said, getting her attention. "Don't tell Sasuke about this... please..."

She simply nodded, and continued walking over to Sasuke.

Shikamaru spoke, seemingly calmly, but it was obvious he wanted to get away as well. "As easy as it would be to take the scroll we need from you, I think we'll just get the other from someone else." He let out a nervous laugh. "Us rookies have to work together, right?" And with that, he, Ino and Chouji silently walked off.

'This is it.' Naruto thought. 'I'm already losing them. They hate me. They all do.' He let out some silent tears. 'It's over. All over.'

He then passed out, due to the combination of the fear and pain of loss, and the draining effect his shoulder mark had on him.

--

For the second time that day, it was cold, wet and dark.

**"Haha, kid, that was great! You really shouldn't have stopped, though."**

"Shut it, fox." Naruto growled. "I'm really not in the mood to have to talk to you."

Kyuubi laughed. He thrived off of carnage, and loved every second of the fight between Zaku and Naruto. Though, it was more like a slaughter, despite there not being any death. **"Who are ya gonna torment next? Sasuke?" **Kyuubi excitedly questioned. **"I think you should get Sasuke!" **He could barely contain himself, he was the happiest he had ever been. At least, the happiest he had ever been whilst inside of Naruto.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists. "I won't. That is not happening again." His voice was shaky, broadcasting just how broken his mind was. "Did you see how she looked at me? Did you see how THEY looked at me? I refuse to let my friends look at me like that again. Now shut up." Naruto walked over to the corner, and sat down, the only sound in the chamber being the deep laughter of the Kyuubi.

**"Ok kid, keep deluding yourself. But remember; People with power will use that power, regardless of their personality. You will be no exception."**

**--**

Naruto awoke to the sound of talking. Which, once again, was not a sound he liked waking up to.

"They'll both be fine in time for the third test, Sakura." Said a lazy voice.

Naruto looked towards the voice, but couldn't see a face. Not that he needed to, because the book hiding it made it perfectly clear who it was. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura jumped a little, not expecting Naruto to talk. "What are you doing here? Wait... where is here?"

Kakashi peeked out from behind his book, and gave Naruto a wave. "'Here' would be the tower in the centre of the forest. I was assigned to your scroll for the second test. Congratulations on passing, by the way."

"We passed? But how?" Naruto questioned, scratching his head. "Last I remember, we were a fair way from the tower."

"I had to carry you all the way here." Sasuke growled. "Can't you go 5 minutes without passing out, dobe?"

"I didn't tell you to carry me here, teme!" Naruto snapped back.

"Dobe."

"Teme! Teme, teme, te--" Naruto stopped speaking pretty quickly, after being hit over the head by Sakura.

"Damn it Naruto, do you ever shut up?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared.

Kakashi quickly defused the situation, as would anyone who knew how fast those two could begin fighting. "Well guys, we have a few hours before having to gather in the main hall, so you should probably use this time to scout the competition. Anyone who isn't here by now likely won't make it here before the deadline, so you can get a good idea of how many people are left. Except for you Naruto. You stay with me." Sasuke walked off, a way-too-happy Sakura right beside him.

Kakashi waited until they were out of sight to put his book away, and then walked over to Naruto. "Off with the jacket."

Naruto complied. He knew what it would be about, of course; the mark on his shoulder.

"Hmm..." Kakashi thought as he inspected the mark. "Sakura told me that this thing was given to you by Orochimaru, correct?"

Naruto nodded. "Can you do anything about it?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It doesn't seem to be something which I can remove. I'd say that the only person who can do that would be Orochimaru himself, but I don't see that happening anytime. I think the best I can do is seal it, which should prevent it from spreading, though, it'll be painful."

Naruto laughed, which surprised Kakashi. "I'm sure it couldn't possibly hurt as much as when it was given to me! That was hell! Made me feel like my skin was melting." He shuddered at the thought. By the time he stopped talking, he realised that Kakashi had already begun work on the sealing process. "Hey, hey, sensei, how does this thing work?" He wondered out loud.

"Just continue sitting there and you'll find out." Kakashi gave his trademark one-eyed grin. "It's called the Fūja Hōin. In essence, it works like a gate, holding the mark in. The holding power of the gate is, to an extent, controlled by your willpower." He explained.

Naruto looked at him, completely dumbfounded.

Kakashi sighed. "As long as you don't want the mark to escape, it isn't likely to."

"Oh." Naruto finally understood.

After around 15 minutes, Kakashi spoke again.

"Well, here comes the painful part. Keep doing what you have been." Kakashi formed a few seals and the Fūja Hōin went into effect. The various symbols that had been drawn around and on Naruto moved up to Orochimaru's mark, shrinking and morphing into a circle around it. It turned out that Naruto wasn't exactly correct; the sealing process did, indeed, hurt. A lot. And he certainly vocalised his pain.

"Well, all done!" Kakashi announced. "You should head on over to the main hall now, before they start without you. Wouldn't want to miss your fights now, would you?"

"Kay!" Naruto said, putting his jacket back on. "You better be there to watch me kick ass!"

"Hai, hai. Just get going, you don't have a lot of time left."

And with that Naruto ran off to the main hall. He was looking forward to the third test.

--

All the people who had made it to the third part of the exam were already in the main hall by the time Naruto arrived. There was a fair amount of people there, too. Most were with their normal groups. He noticed that the Sound genin were staring him down, and that Zaku had both his arms up in a sling, though he was impressed that they had actually made it through. He walked over to join Sakura and Sasuke on the opposite side of the room.

"How is it now, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I assume that mark is why Kakashi-sensei made you stay back, anyway."

"Ah." Sasuke agreed. He was trying to seem disinterested, but obviously still wanted to know.

"Well, sensei just did something with it so that it won't release itself again." Naruto explained about the Fūja Hōin process in the way that only he could; With wild gestures and mass exaggeration.

"So it's fine now?" Sakura asked. She didn't want to see a repeat of what had happened to Zaku earlier in the day.

"Yup! There's nothing that snake-bastard can do that'll take me down!" Naruto confirmed with his fox-grin.

"All right guys, gather around!" Announced Hayate. "Ok, first thing's first; The final part of the Chuunin exam will officially start in a month." This was met with groans from many of the genin in the room. Hayate coughed. "However, because there are so many of you this year, we're going to have preliminary matches today, to thin the numbers out. Anyone here who wishes not to participate may leave now."

One person actually left. Kabuto, a Leaf genin, claimed that he was out of energy due to the Forest of Death.

Hayate coughed again. "That leaves 20 of you, which is fortunate. The final test is one on one fighting. The winner of each match is decided when one of the ninja participating is unable to fight any longer, but I can also choose to stop the match if I see fit. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Having said that, then, let us begin the preliminaries!"

All the genin moved to the viewing area on either side of the room, and the first battle's fighters were chosen.

"Fight one, Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado!"

* * *

A/N; 

Thar ye goeth. First chapter of my first fanfic evar. Sasuke gets to do his fight without fear of a cursed seal! What does that mean? Nyah nyah, have to wait until I write up the next chapter. On another note, free kunai shaped chocolates for all!

throws

The website I was using as a faux memory (because mine is horrible and I haven't watched the Naruto anime in ages, long story, point is I still can't now) took down a lot of chapters. And I mean, a lot. It starts somewhere in the mid 100s now, I believe, therefore preventing me from getting details about certain things, such as the Fūja Hōin -- I wasn't exactly sure how Kakashi did this technique, because the site admin removed my memory. So, basically, I'll have to ask that you don't worry too much about those details. I'm sure that mine isn't far off what he really did, anyway.

I realised a little while after uploading this chapter, that I had made a mistake in placement of one of my sentences. I'm not sure how I managed it, but it should be fixed now, and read a lot smoother. The offending sentence ("He was, at least, still breathing, but definitely unconcious.") is now in the correct place.

Additionally, after some thought, I've decided to take this fic in a different direction than I had first thought. I, somehow, ended up reading about Akatsuki today over at wikipedia. Fun fact: Akatsuki translates to "dawn" or "daybreak", which I found cool. Anywho, I'm blabbering on here -- However, it will have some relevance in future. Keep your eyes out for it.

Ja ne!

--

**Translations;** (May or may not be correct)

_Kagemane no Jutsu _; Shadow Imitation Technique. Shikamaru's troublesome offensive/defensive ability.

_Zankūha _; Decapitating Air Wave. Zaku shoots air out of his hands, whoopdeedoo. On the flipside, it has a cool name.

_Fūja Hōin _; Evil Sealing Method. Rather obvious what it does, really.


End file.
